Dragoon Eva
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Shinji starts learning the powers that he has gained and now must fight! slight format change. Third Impact ain't coming, but we still have the Eva series and a mysterios soul wanting revenge. The long overdue conclusion is here!
1. Spirits

Don't own Eva. Wish I did.  
  
Shinji walked home from school on his normal route, Asuka was way ahead of him. "Thank god! I finally get some peace and quiet!" He said with a relieved look on his face. He looked into the antiques shop window like he always did. He saw something that caught his attention; it was a box with eight dragons on the cover. He looked at the price, Not cheap, but affordable. He went inside to get a closer look. The owner saw him, "Hey, you're that kid who always stops at the window. What can I do for ya?" he asked. Shinji was startled, "You noticed me?" he asked. The owner gave a chuckle, "Yea, only steady face I see these days. What ya looking for?" he said. Shinji pointed towards the window, "That box with the dragons on it, I want to buy it." Shinji said. The owner smiled, "Ah, that one. That box has quite a story behind it. Would you like to hear it?" He asked. Shinji gave a nod, "Yes sir, I would" The pilot said. The owner grimaced, "Never cal me 'sir', Name's Magnus. Ok the story of the box has to do with what's on it. The spirits of the eight dragons are in the box, Don't know what's in it, Never opened it. You really want to buy it?" Magnus asked. Shinji nodded, "Yes please." Shinji said. Shinji paid for his new treasure, "Thanks, I'll see you later!" Shinji said. Magnus gave a chuckle and waved as the kid left.  
  
Shinji got home a little later than usual and Misato was a little worried, "Shinji! Where were you?" she asked. Shinji looked at the clock, He has twelve minutes late. Shinji smiled, "I stopped at a shop and got something, or am I forbidden from getting myself something nice?" Shinji grinned. Misato laughed, "Ok Shinji, you win. What did you get?" she asked. Shinji pulled out the carved box, "It just really neat so I got it. Haven't opened it yet, And the shop owner never looked either" he explained. Misato's jaw dropped, she had never seen anything like it. "Shinji, It's beautiful! Open it up, there might be something inside" The major said. Shinji laughed, he set the box down and eased the cover off. Inside was a small jewel on a simple chain. The gem was multicolored, the color seemed to swirl as light hit it. Shinji picked up the stone and it glowed. Misato was speechless, the jewel was breathtaking. "May I see it Shinji?" she asked. He handed it to her and it stopped glowing. She handed it back and the light returned. Asuka entered the room and saw the gem, "What's this? What's with the costume jewelry?" She asked snidely. Shinji got mad for a second, the iridescent glow grew stronger for a moment. "Not that it's any of YOUR business, It came in this box I got. You can't have either of them, so SCRAM!" he said. The stone's light shone ever brighter. He picked up the box and put the gem around his neck and went to his room. Misato looked concerned, 'he wasn't just mad he was furious. I've never seen him that mad. He should get that eye twitch checked out.'  
  
Shinji lay on his bed, 'Why do you glow for me and no one else' he thought. ~Because you have been chosen~ he heard in his head. Shinji sat up, 'Am I finally going insane? I'm hearing voices'  
  
~Not yet my master, You asked a question I answered~  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
~I am the souls of the dragons on the box~  
  
'I don't understand, how can you be more than one soul?'  
  
~Long story, lets put it in simple terms. You're the warrior, and we give you power. I wish you no harm~  
  
'What power?'  
  
~The power of eight dragons, you will become a dragoon~  
  
'Dragoon?'  
  
~A dragon knight whose power is unmatched~  
  
'Can I fight against angels with this power'  
  
~What angels? There are many kinds~  
  
'There are seventeen all together and the are about forty feet tall'  
  
~You can crush them like insects~  
  
'How can I use this power?'  
  
~Hold me in your hand and focus on me, the rest will happen~  
  
Shinji held the spirit in his hand and focused, A blinding light engulfed he room and he was transformed into a dragoon. He gained armor and wings and he carried a sword. He could feel the power running through his veins, a power HE wielded. "Look out angels, because here I come," he said looking at his hands. Misato opened the door, "Shinji we are going out to. HOLY SHIT!" she said as she stared at Shinji. Shinji faced Misato, 'How do I turn this off?' he asked ~Just will it to happen~ it answered. The armor faded and the sword vanished, "Geeze is that tiring, You were saying something Misato?" Shinji asked. Misato was on the floor babbling unintelligently. He tried to snap Misato out of it. She began to recover, "Shin.Shinji? What happened?" She asked. "Don't you remember?" He said puzzled. "I came in to tell you we're going out to eat and then. You were in some armor?" She shook her head. She didn't know what to do. ~If you want to tell her, go ahead~ The spirit said. Shinji nodded, "You remember right Misato, I was in Armor and had a sword. Lets talk about it later, I'm starved" He said.  
  
Before you go and say outta char. It's the spirit, It's influencing him. And I know the spirit ain't suppose ta talk but why not? 


	2. power

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter.  
  
Shinji helped Misato up, "Where we going to eat?" he asked. Misato shook her head, "Nowhere until I figure what's going. Armor doesn't just disappear like that! Shinji what is going on?" She asked. Shinji took a deep breath, "The stone I got is actually eight ancient spirits of eight dragons put together and now it says I'm its master and now I can fight angels without Eva" He said. Misato looked at him like he sprouted a third head, "Dragon spirits? Angel slaying without your Eva? You expect me to believe that with out proof?" She said. Shinji shook his head; "I'll prove it tomorrow after I get some rest. I'm exhausted and hungry. Lets get some dinner!" He said. She agreed. 'If this is true, I'll quit drinking beer! Well at least cut back some'  
  
Misato did not feel like driving, 'maybe one of them can drive, only one way to find out' she thought. She stood in front of the car and called both kids out. "Listen you two, I don't feel like driving, you two are going to drive, Shinji! Your first" she said. "I guess I can, How hard can it be?" Shinji said. Famous last words. Shinji sat in the driver seat as Misato rode shotgun with Asuka in the back. "Oh Shinji, you wreck and I take your music away" Misato warned. Shinji paled at that, 'Music make Shinji calm, No music make Shinji go crazy' he thought. ~Easy master, Just take it one step at a time. Breath in, breath out~ the Spirit said. Shinji started the car, "Ok, where to?" He asked. Misato told him to the pizza shack, and he slowly made his was out. Asuka's Patience was in rare form; she went TEN seconds to yell at him. "Baka Shinji! Move faster! Most people go faster on the road!" she yelled. Shinji's dark side reappeared, "Shut your damn mouth you path." He stopped himself before he finished. Misato saw the twitch return, "Both of you just calm down. Asuka, If you wanted him to speed up, ask nicely (Yea, right. Like that had a chance). Shinji, please speed up a little" Misato said. Asuka nodded and Shinji grumbled out an ok. Shinji floored it in true Misato fashion. Asuka muttered a prayer as Misato clung to the seat. 'Fast enough?' he thought. He hit the brakes as the restaurant came into view. They came to a stop in a parking spot. Misato opened an eye; "We're alive? Good god Shinji where you learn to drive like that!" she shouted. He turned to her with a smile, "From you Misato." He said as he got out. "Low blow" Asuka and the Spirit said in unison. Shinji just smiled and threw the keys to Asuka, "I just told the truth," he said. They all walked in and sat in a booth  
  
'Hey spirit, I got a question'  
  
~Yes?~  
  
'How long can my body handle that transformation?'  
  
~You can last about a hour, why?~  
  
'Remember the angels I spoke of?'  
  
~I understand, Trying to figure odds?~  
  
'Just seeing how long I can fight before I need to stop'  
  
~Anything else?~  
  
'What exactly what can we do?'  
  
~You'll find out when you 'ascend' again~  
  
Shinji just gave a mental shrug and tuned into the conversation. Asuka talked until the food showed up. Shinji ate more than normal. Misato watched as he consumed a large by himself. Asuka didn't even notice. Shinji gave a sigh as he seemed to be full. "Gee Shinji, you ate a lot," Misato said. Shinji yawned, he didn't care, he was full and ready to sleep. Asuka was finished and ready to go. Misato wasn't sure of letting Asuka drive. 'If Shinji drove like a maniac, how would Asuka drive?' She thought. Asuka sat in the driver seat, "Ready to go?" she asked. Shinji was asleep in the back seat and Misato put here seatbelt on. The car crept out of the space and onto the road. Shinji continued to snore as the car went down the road. 'Asuka drives like a sane person, But we ain't home yet' Misato thought. The car came to a gentle stop in front of the Katsuragi residence. Misato gave silent thanks to any god that helped as she got out of the car. Shinji was still out like a light in the back seat. Misato smiled, "Ok Shinji, out of the car, we're home," she said. Shinji opened an eye and mumbled something. He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed.  
  
That morning Shinji woke up feeling like a million bucks. Crawling out of bed he looked at the clock, ten A.M. on Saturday. 'Oh yea, I promised Misato a demonstration today. Time to see what we can do' he thought as he picked up the spirit. ~Ready to master, just say the word.~ the spirit said. Shinji gave a nod, 'Later, and stop calling me master, my name is Shinji' he thought. The spirit shined, ~No problem~ It replied. Shinji placed the stone around his neck and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Misato saw Shinji enter the room, "Good morning, ready for today?" She asked. Shinji gave a simple yes and made himself some breakfast. Asuka exited her room, drawn by the smell of breakfast being cooked. She found Misato at the table on her second beer and Shinji in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs; "Well the Baka makes something decent for once!" she said snidely. He didn't even respond as he sat down with only one plate. Asuka got mad, "Hey! Where is mine?" she asked. Shinji looked up from his plate, "Want some? Make it your self. I am not your keeper so you can get off your arse and do it your self! I got better things to do than play butler today." He said. Asuka was stunned; She just got talked down to by 'spineless' Shinji. Shinji finished his meal, "Ready to go Misato?" he asked. She nodded and they both left a shocked Asuka standing in the dinning room. Asuka recovered with a "What the hell just happened.  
  
Misato stood on the beach, waiting to see Shinji's new 'powers. Shinji held the spirit in his fist. The glow became blinding as he transformed. He could feel the power flow through his muscles, it was intoxicating. Gray armored boots replaced his shoes as his shirt shifted into a breastplate. Two massive wings rose from his back as he felt the weight of a sword in his gloved right hand. He now floated a good foot off the ground as he swung his sword. The light faded and Misato once again stared at the winged warrior. A goofy smile plastered on his face, "Alright! Let's see what I can do!" He said. The spirit gave him instructions as Shinji let loose a massive volley from his shoulder pads. A massive explosion was seen off shore, "Oh yea! I love this thing!" he said. ~Glad you like that, but that is only one of many things you can do. Let's see how you like this move~ 


	3. Virage

Disclaimer: standard. Note: The spirit in this is all the spirits in one, sorry for the confusion. "Talk" 'thought' ~Spirit talk~ {monster talk} *action*  
  
Shinji threw his sword in the air as flames flared around him. Shinji launched a massive fireball out to sea. He caught his sword as he watched it explode when it came in contact with the water. Shinji heard applause, but not from Misato. He turned to find a woman in a dark blue outfit sitting on a ledge, "Most impressive, That move is a classic. I'm surprised you can handle it with that much control. You rookies think your such hot stuff." She said. "Rookie? How would you know anything about this?" Rose smiled, "I was one of the first, and best," she said as she landed on the sand. Shinji saw the sword at her side and frowned. Misato stepped forward, "Who are you? What do you want?" Misato asked. "My name is Rose. You young man, are in serious danger." Rose said. Shinji Laughed, "Yea, I know. I pilot an EVA." He said. Rose let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Listen, By using the fused spirit you are bringing more monsters than just the angels." Rose said. ~Heh, she has a point. Large monsters called Virages will show up after a while. They are out there, but asleep~ The spirit said. Shinji let out a growl, "Great! First the angels now some more big ugly things bent on killing, oh what a fun life I lead," He said. Misato's pager went off, Angel attack. "Shinji, TWO angels have been spotted across town, We better get to NERV. I guess your 'friend' can come as well." She said.  
  
On the other side of town, An angel came face to face with a Virage. The angel turned its head to one side; {it has been a long time since I've seen one of you. How many brothers do you have left?} The angel asked. The Virage waved an arm {About fifty, So humanity faces the trials, how do they fare?} it asked. The angel shook its massive head, {every one of my brothers who have come before me have been killed by copies of Adam.} The angel said. The Virage placed a clawed hand on the angel's shoulder, {I know, sucks don't it? I got an idea, how about I help you and you help me.} It said. The angel nodded, {Sounds like fun}  
  
Misato and rose rode in the car and Misato wasn't happy. "What are you going to do to Shinji?" The major asked. Rose let out a sigh, "I'm going to teach him how to handle that spirit so he doesn't hurt himself." She answered. The car entered the main gate at NERV, "How can he hurt himself? Is it that dangerous?" Misato asked. Rose looked out the window, "He can only last so long transformed before it starts to put serious stress on the body. If he wears it for too long, he could be permanently wounded or worse. I'd say he has about thirty more minutes before he has to stop." rose said. 'Half an hour? With the EVAs backing him up he might pull it off' Misato thought. "If your going to teach him, you have to speak with his father, the commander." The major said. "Just don't ask about my past and we'll get along fine."  
  
Shinji stood on the roof of a building, 'spirit, how do I do that cannon thing you mentioned?' he asked. ~Cannon? One shot or many?~ it asked. 'The one that does the most damage!' he said. ~Oh, Ok! Here is what you do.~ The sprit said. Shinji planted his sword in the roof while his right arm morphed into a cannon. He aimed for the angels core and let loose a massive blast. The energy hit the AT field and punched through. It struck the core and a massive explosion followed. The angel fell back deader than road kill. "Ok, One down one to go!" Shinji said. ~Problem with that, The Virage can handle more than one of those blasts. This thing will smack you around like no tomorrow.~ it said. Shinji frowned, "Alright, What do you suggest?" He asked. ~You got ten minutes left, we can hold out until Eva gets here, just don't go killing yourself~  
  
"Major Katsuragi, Where is the third child?" Gendo asked. Misato paled, "Would you believe me if I said he went to fight without unit one?" she asked. Gendo used his usual glare, "You mean to have me believe that Shinji went to fight two angels, by himself, without an EVA? Do I look stupid?" he asked. Maya rescued Misato from answering, "Sir the larger angel has gone silent! We have a visual, OH MY GOD! Shinji killed it! No Eva and he beat the angel!" Maya said. Gendo was stunned for a moment, "What is his status?" He asked, "Looks like he's fighting the other angel. Orders sir?" Maya asked. Gendo stood up, "Prep unit one for launch if the boy shows up" The commander said. 'Shinji what have you done?' He thought on his way to his office.  
  
Shinji was having a hard time, the virage wasn't going down easy. He launched attack after attack and it still refused to die. A massive whirlwind formed around the creature, Debris caught by the wind smashed into its thick hide. "Seven minutes left and it still has a few scratches! How the hell can I kill this thing!" He growled. He heard a metal object hit something, "A launch pad? Then who.?" Shinji turned to see the infamous red evangelion. "Hmph! Stupid Shinji! Fighting an angel without proper equipment! I'll show you how it's done!" The crimson giant lurched forward, prog knife in hand, towards the virage. 'Great, just what we all need, her getting an even more enlarged ego' he thought. The virage fired a massive beam from its eyes and knocked the EVA back a few blocks. Unit two stood up as Rei joined the battle, {Oh joy, another one of those things to try and kill me, They must be what the angel warned me about}  
  
Next time, EVA vs. Virage & Shinji gets formal training from his new teacher Rose! 


	4. Bye bye Virage

Disclaimer: see chapter one. Note, if there is an odd phrase i.e. very much badly, it's on purpose.  
  
The virage now faced the combined force of two EVAs and one dragoon; needless to say he was not in the best of situations. Rei was armed with a massive assault rifle while Asuka had a prog knife. Shinji, he was a weapon. {Why is it that I never get a break? First the moon that never sets goes boom and now I face this! That is it, I am going on strike!} The virage said. Rei began to shower the creature with bullets as Asuka charged in with Shinji right beside her. Asuka's knife cut deep in the right arm of the beast. Green blood began to flow from the gash. The dragoon made a cut through the right eye as bullets buzzed by him. The virage fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Shinji's time ran out and he returned to his regular form and began to plummet ten stories. Unit 00 caught his limp form before he could make a nice splat on the ground.  
  
Our hero awoke in a familiar room, much to his displeasure. "They should put up a sign that says 'If you are reading this, you screwed up big time' or something," he said. His comment was greeted by a small chuckle, "Just be glad that you get to be in a clean room when you get smacked around. We always had to use blankets on the ground. Course that was along time ago," Rose said. Shinji groaned, "Gee, your all heart! Come here to rub it in?" he asked. Rose shook her head, "You did a lot better than I thought you would. Better than a lot of others," She said. Asuka came in before he could respond, "Stupid Shinji! Going off and fighting like that! You could have been killed easily and that would leave me and wonder girl to fight. What were you thinking?!" She screamed. Shinji groaned, he had a headache the size of Tokyo, and here was Asuka, yelling in his ear. "Please, no yelling. It hurts very much badly," he said. Asuka quieted down a little, "Sorry for that but you had us worried for a moment. I mean how you go and fight liked that?" she asked. Shinji smiled at this, she was being civil.  
  
"Well Asuka, what did you think of me out there?"  
  
"You were insane, reckless, and totally irrational,"  
  
"Yea, I had a blast."  
  
"Baka, if you die, who will stop Misato from cooking or anything at home?"  
  
"Pen-pen?"  
  
"Try again,"  
  
"Uh, you?"  
  
"No one you idiot!"  
  
"Not so loud, it hurts"  
  
"Yes, I quite agree, I heard you down the hall miss Soryu." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Gendo in the doorway, "Commander, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Shinji asked calmly. Asuka paled, 'Shinji got a lot of backbone to talk to his father like that' she thought. ~All hail Lord Iron Ball!~ the spirit added but he went unnoticed. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right." The commander said. Rose smiled, 'Kid has style.' She thought. "You heard right, or do you need a hearing aide?" the dragoon said. Gendo's eyes narrowed, "We shall speak later about your disrespect as well as your new choice of fighting the enemy. You will be in my office tomorrow at noon, understood?" He ordered. Shinji nodded as the commander left. Rose suppressed a small laugh, "Very nice, there is still hope for you yet" she said. Asuka finally noticed Rose, "Who are you?" she asked. Rose gave her a passing glance, "That is none of your concern." Rose said. Asuka fumed, no one ignored her and got away with it (except kaji). "Shinji, do you know this. person?" Asuka asked. Shinji nodded, "She is going to teach me how to use this," he said as he held the spirit. Asuka gave a confused look, 'How is she going to do that? I don't trust her'  
  
The next day at 12:15, Shinji walked into Gendo's office. "Your late pilot. I told you to be here fifteen minutes ago." The commander said. Shinji just gave a shrug, "Oh well, just be glad I showed up at all. You think I like this cave you call an office?" the boy said. Gendo just went into 'evil rat bastard stare #4', "Your blatant insubordination is duly noted. Now, what is going on, how did you defeat the angel in one blow, and why should I not have you thrown in the brig?" Gendo asked. Shinji gave a sigh then took a deep breath, "I have found an ancient power that you can't use. I used said power to blow a hole the size of a mini bus in the core. You can't stop me from leaving or anything else. Any other issues or can I go now?" Shinji asked. Gendo frowned; he did not like the attitude of his son. The commander stood, "Listen son, Do you realize how vital that the only pilot unit one will work with remain alive? Your new powers are a major variable in the plans. You will refrain from using them." He said. Shinji gave a half lidded stare, "Were you paying attention yesterday? If I can stop an angel without EVA, what makes you think you can force me to do anything?" Shinji asked. Gendo smiled slightly, "The fact you can't keep it up. The fact that no matter how much of a backbone you develop, you still are easy to manipulate," he said. Shinji leveled a glare that dropped the temperature of the room, "And what makes you think I won't stop you?" Shinji said. "You refuse to take human life" the commander said. Shinji had a glint his eye, "You're not human. You ceased to be human when you left me all those years ago. I think I will finally be happy when you are finally out of my life for good, one way or another," Shinji said as his spirit glowed with power. Gendo visibly flinched at the comment; he knew Shinji hated him to some degree but not that much. Shinji's leer grew darker, "Are you done or do we just stand and stare at each other more?" he asked. "You may leave." The commander said. Shinji left with a slam of the door.  
  
Next time, Asuka get hold of the dragoon spirit! Secrets of the 'fused' dragoon spirit reveled. How will the spirits do while in EVA? Find out next time! 


	5. doctor

Disclaimer: see chapter one. Note, any misspelled names please forgive, don't really have time to check.  
  
Asuka watched Shinji enter the shower, 'Ok, time to find out just what is so special about that rock!' she thought. She snuck into his room, the spirit rested on the dresser. The colors swirled in odd patterns. The swirls seemed to form dragon heads in the light. Asuka shook her head, 'just a trick of the light' she thought. She picked the stone up; she could feel the power in her hand. ~You know it is not nice to sneak into peoples rooms and take things~ the spirit said. She nearly dropped the stone, "Who's there?" she asked. ~I did the so called rock in your hand. You know Shinji ain't going to like you coming in here; he will get mad~ the spirit said. Asuka paled, "Are you the one who changed Shinji?" she whispered. ~Indeed, and you don't need to actually talk, I can read your surface thoughts. Why are you in here? Normal people don't sneak around~ it said. Asuka developed a slight blush, 'I'm just making sure of something, do you have a name or do I just call you spirit?' she asked. ~that is a good question, you can call me Michel, but there are others in here as well. You may want to leave soon, he is about done in there~ 'he' said. Asuka put the spirit back on the counter and left before she ran into Shinji. 'So that thing can talk, it seems nice' she thought.  
  
The way to school was quiet, ~Come on kid, what's wrong? Are you usually this quiet? I know, your afraid of what Rose is going to do~ the spirit said. 'No, I just feel weird. She is never this silent. Did you do something?' he asked. ~um, we kinda talked when she snuck into your room~ Michel said. Shinji stopped, "WHAT?!" he yelled, "Asuka! What were you doing in my room?" he asked. "I was told to find out if that was causing this sudden change, commander's orders I swear!" she lied. Shinji fumed, that was the final straw. "When I get a hold of that pitiful excuse of a human being, I'm going to rip his leg and beat him with it!" he said. Asuka gave a small sigh of relief, 'I almost feel sorry for the commander, almost being the key term' she thought. Shinji calmed considerably by the time they reached the gates. He was only mumbling under his breath. The other two 'stooges' noticed the state the two pilots were in and made their own presumptions. One quiet Asuka plus one angry Shinji equals one thing, Shinji finally had enough and some dark fate awaits someone. Even Rei knew that once Shinji was mad enough he could be very dangerous.  
  
Class started with the usual 'dog' routine. "Rise, bow, sit," The class rep said. Shinji retreated from the lecture with his music until his screen lit up with a message.  
  
(Who shall be receiving the death sentence this time?)  
  
(The commander)  
  
(How bad?)  
  
(He dies by dawn!)  
  
(Should we be afraid?)  
  
(No Doctor, You and the rest are safe. Gendo is another matter)  
  
(Just what did he do?)  
  
(How can you use the Magi to hack into the school mainframe without him knowing?)  
  
(Teach you later, what did he do?)  
  
(The usual, more than usual)  
  
(Just don't get yourself killed)  
  
(Ok doc, I'll see you this afternoon for the sync tests right?)  
  
(Yep, at 1:00, please don't be late) the screen said before blacking out. Shinji gave a slight smile, 'That doc, you'd never guess she gave a damn in person' he thought. He looked at the clock, 11 am, 'Hey, I never did ask you what you two talked about' he 'said'. He could hear the chuckle in his head; ~she was checking me out and finding out my name, which by the way you never asked~ Michel's voice rang in his head. 'Well, I thought you were a mix of different souls, never thought to ask' ha admitted. ~Well, I guess it's an acceptable excuse~ another voice rang in his head. Shinji turned up his music up a hair, Blues blasted in his ears. Asuka heard the slight sound of music from Shinji's headphones. 'at least he has calmed down, if he can blast through an AT field what would he do to this place?' she thought. The bell rang announcing lunch, Rei tapped Shinji on the shoulder to bring him back to reality, and "It is time for lunch" she said in her usual monotone. He muttered out thanks and went to the roof to eat. The only one to eat with him was Rei. She would ask questions and he would try to answer. "Well Rei, I don't really know the answer to that one, sorry I can't help with that one" he said. Rei gave a simple nod, "Thank you anyway" she said. Shinji looked at his watch, 12:30, and just enough time to get to the Geofront. "Rei, it's time to get to the Geofront for testing, we should leave now or we'll be late" he said. Rei gave another nod and left right behind him. Asuka watched the other pilots walk up to her, "Come on Asuka, we got sync tests remember?" he asked. "You in a hurry to get beat again?" she asked. Shinji just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
Doctor Akagi was not in the best moods, she knew everything that happens in the Geofront; from the two lovebirds from maintenance to the argument in the Commanders office. It was the latter that concerned her the most at the moment. Shinji had changed for the better in her opinion, but the power he has gained scared the living hell out of her. Now Gendo was trying to force him to do something and Shinji wasn't moving. If the boy ever found out the whole truth about anything, even Rei, the place might get leveled. Her musings were interrupted by that monotone voice, "Good afternoon Doctor Akagi, we are here for the tests" Rei said. The doctor shook her head, "Oh, I guess it is time already. Ok pilots suit up. Shinji, I need to speak with you before you leave" she said. The pilots nodded and went to change.  
  
Inside Unit one, a soul floated peacefully in its prison, only awakening when her son synced with her purgatory. Her eyes opened and she saw the world through a monsters eye, but this monster let her see her son. She could feel the presence of other souls in the cockpit, eight powerful souls who seemed content. 'What is going on here? Who are these beings?' she wondered, suddenly she a massive Silver white dragon. 'Oh shit, I'm finally going to die' Inside the entry plug, Shinji sat in the pilot seat, many thoughts bouncing around in his head. The spirit floated slightly in the LCL. ~Shinji, who else is in here?~ Michel asked. 'Other than us, no one to my knowledge, why do you ask?' he asked. ~Well, there is one other, Want us to check it out?~ another voice asked. Shinji thought for a moment, 'Yea, if you can find out who is there' he said. The spirit gained a reddish tint for a moment, ~Uh kid, do you know a Yui Ikari?~ the spirit asked. Shinji's eyes snapped open, 'that was my mother's name!' he answered. He could hear the various spirits mumble.  
  
~The kid's mom? What do we do?~  
  
~Simple, the soul is still alive, we bring it back~  
  
~No! That could seriously get him and us in major trouble~  
  
~Lets ask Shinji and his mom first. That way he won't be mad at us~  
  
The various voices agreed and put their plan into action. The soul of the late Yui jumped at the chance to go back. Shinji smiled and the next thing he knew his mother was unconscious and in his lap. "Mom!" He said with a smile. Up in the control room Gendo frowned, 'This was not part of the scenario, but I like it' he thought.  
  
Next time, It's Berserker Yui vs. Gendo. Shinji begins training with rose. Yui moves in with Misato? Has the world come to an end or am I just insane? 


	6. Mad Yui

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Yui awoke to see a smiling Gendo. She gave him a scowl, "What are you doing here? Do you think that I was not aware of what you done?" she hissed. The commander backed away slowly, making no sudden movements. "But Yui, I only did what I thought was best" he said. That only made her madder, "Best! How is leaving your four year old son doing what is best! Gendo you." she said. Shinji walked in at that time, "Good morning mom! How are you feeling?" he asked. Gendo muttered a silent prayer of thanks, "I guess I'll be going now" he said. "SIT!" Yui ordered. Gendo sat back down. She took a deep breath, "Ok, Shinji, I want you to ask Misato if I can stay with you all later. Gendo, if I had the strength I'd rip off your arm and beat you with it," she said. Shinji looked at his mom, "Want me to beat him for you?" he asked hopefully. She just shook her head, "No, that is for me to do. I want you to do what I asked for me ok?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded and left. Gendo was whiter than a ghost; his world had just come crashing down. 'Things couldn't get worse' he thought. *ladies and gentlemen, those are famous last words*  
  
Misato was in her office, buried under a mountain of endless paperwork. She looked up to see her favorite kid, "Hey Shinji, what can I do for you?" she asked. Shinji seemed uncomfortable, "Misato, my mom wants to stay with us, and she wants to make sure its ok with you" he said. Misato smiled, "Sure she can, and we can move Asuka in with you" she said. "Move Asuka in my room and you can fight the angels by yourself" he said. Misato smiled a little more, "Well she has to go somewhere, what do you suggest?" she asked. "I can sleep on the couch and she can have my room." He said. Misato nodded, "That's ok. How are you holding up?" she asked. He gave a shrug, "I'm responsible for the safety of every person on the planet, my mom has come back from the dead, and the one other person I consider family tried to get Asuka to live in the same room as me. All and all it could be worse." He said. Misato burst into laughter. Shinji smiled and left. Misato cheered up compared to earlier, "I needed that" she said.  
  
Shinji has his cello out and was playing various songs. Asuka sat and listened to the melodies with pen-pen on her lap. The spirit sat on the counter in the sunlight. Yui drank her coffee with Misato and Rose. The instrument hummed the final note and Shinji's audience began to applaud. He looked up, they all seemed happier. He looked at Rose, she seemed almost sad. His gaze drifted to the counter, a faint glow emanated from it. 'Wonder if they liked it' he wondered. Shinji set the cello down and picked the spirit up. ~That was great kid! Can you play something else? Any other instruments? Please play more~ He heard the second he touched it. "Ouch, that was too loud. You guys need to settle down." He said. Rose smiled slightly, "Yes those eight tend to get excited easily. Try not to let it get to you. Especialy Michel, he likes to get to people." She said. ~Humph, don't listen to her. If you ever need her to be quiet just ask about Zeig~ Michel said. Shinji had a confused look, "Zeig? Who is that?" Shinji asked out loud. Rose went pale; all the color had drained from her face. Shinji realized what he had done, "Oh Rose! 'I." Shinji said. Rose held up her hand, "No, it's alright kid. I know you didn't mean to. We all have skeletons in the closet. Mine just happen to be the size of the third angel" let's just drop the subject, are you ready to start your training or what?" Rose asked. Shinji nodded, "Ready to go. We going to have an audience or something?" he asked while looking around the room. Rose seemed unaffected, "They can watch you mess up if they want to. What is important is that you learn so you don't get killed. Now let's get started." she said. Asuka gave a smug grin, "This should be a good show" she said.  
  
Shinji now stood on the beach, his friend and family watched at a distance. "Ok, transform. Let's get this show on the road." Rose said. Shinji did as he was told; Once again the light enveloped him as the Dragoon armor now covered him. Rose seemed unimpressed at the iridescent armor. "Good, you got the basics; let's see what you have learned on your own." She ordered. His massive wings twitched as he turned to the ocean. His arm morphed once again into the cannon, Energy swirled around him as the divine Dragon cannon fired its massive blast out to sea. Rose remembers that one. The shoulder pads opened up and hundreds of blasts flew through the air. Asuka stared at the explosion off shore, "Good lord, the explosion is a mile out and I can still see it!" she said in awe. Rei nodded, "It looks like an N2 detonation." She said in her monotone. Shinji ignored the comments, He threw his sword in the air, Fire gathered. "Flame shot!" he yelled as he launched the attack. He caught the sword with a spin; He went into the next attack. He drove his sword into the ground. The sea erupted in flames. He was short of breath but he continued on. A ring of Ice and snow formed around him, the cold lashed out at the water and made an iceberg. He dropped to one knee, "That takes a lot out of a person" he said. Rose nodded, "I know, I use to do the same thing" she said.  
  
Next time on dragoon Eva, Shinji fights an Angel right in front of the school. 


	7. New students?

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Rose sat atop a hill overlooking Tokyo three. 'I just wish one of the others were still here. Why couldn't I go with Zeig? Why does this stupid chocker have to stay on my neck 24/7? I hate this thing. I want to stop all this.' She thought. Her mind recalled a picture with the old dragoons, Dart and the others, smiling and happy. Then the ones who came before them, she just wanted to join them. The damn choker was now stuck forever in its place, the chain unbreakable. Cursed with immortality. "Damn you Melbu, unhappy with just taking everything away but to curse me with this as well?" she asked.  
  
Shinji sat in school listening to the teacher drone on about second impact. 'Next time, Stray blast levels the school' he promised. Asuka was glancing at Shinji, 'Shinji is more dangerous with all that power, what if he decides to destroy NERV? Will he kill all of us?' she wondered. Rei was just staring out the window not a thought in her head. The spirits were all 'sleeping'. Most of the male students were staring at the new girls in class. One had platinum blue hair and the other was a brown hair girl. Those who weren't were either too asleep to notice or afraid of their girlfriends. The girls noticed the new guys in class. One was a large kid with a Mohawk; another was a boy with long brown hair. The majority were engrossed with a young blond boy with a red head band. Asuka noticed the increase in students, 'Ok, these newbie's better not be new pilots.' She thought.  
  
Lunch rolled around and Shinji was up on the roof. The new students sat on the roof with him. "So who are you guys?" he asked. The blond boy gave the introductions, "I'm dart, and this is Meru, kongol, Albert, Shana. You must be Shinji, the new dragoon." He said. Shinji picked up on the dragoon part, "How do you know?" he asked. Albert pointed to the spirit, we use to be just like you, and we all had spirits." He said. Shinji looked down at the iridescent stone around his neck; ~they are our former masters, along with rose~ they said. Shinji looked at them, "You know Rose?" he asked. The group looked at each other, "How you know rose?" Kongol said in broken Japanese. "I met her, is that surprising?" he asked. Meru nodded, "She should be dead, although, so should we." She said. Shinji ignored the last part, "Why should she be dead?" he asked. Shana shook her head, "She gave her life to stop the end of the world." She said. Shinji nodded. "Where is Rose now?" Kongol asked. Shinji shrugged, "Don't know, she just pops up now and again. Why are you guys here? Are you new pilots?" he asked. "Pilots? What are you talking about?" Meru asked. Shinji gave a half lidded stare, "Do you know about the angels or the Evangelions?" he asked. The ancient heroes gave a collective no. Shinji gave a heavy sigh, "The angels are massive monsters around fifty feet tall and Evangelions or Eva for short are the only defense against them, besides me" he said. The former dragoons gave a nod, that seemed to explain it to them. Albert seemed interested, "What do they look like?" he asked. Shinji paused, "Well, The angels are all different; The Eva's look almost human, other than that I can't explain. If you want a better explanation, ask our resident Military otaku Mr. Aida." He said. Albert nodded, "The kid with the glasses and his eyeballs permanently glued to the screen?" he asked. Shinji gave a nod. All but Meru and Shinji left. Shinji continued to snack on his lunch until she spoke again, "Um, are you and that red head seeing each other or are you available?" she asked. Shinji choked on a piece of rice ball, "Wha? Me and Asuka? That, that's insane!" he said. Meru smiled and left. "Something tells me that I'll regret telling her that. I don't know why but somehow, it's going to come back to get me" he said. He wouldn't have time to ponder that for long.  
  
Class went on for another fifteen minutes until An Angel made it's appearance, "Well, I guess I can do something other than get bored out of my skull, Time to get to work" Shinji said. The spirit glowed, ~another one of those angel things, time for fun~ Michel's voice rang in his head. Shinji nodded and transformed, the window busted outward. His wings twitched, he remembered where he was, "Um, EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" He said. The class ran for the shelters, except the former dragoons. He stared at them, "You guys get to a safe place, this is my fight not yours" he said. The group nodded, Meru gave a smile and a wink as she left. The dragoon took to the air, "Why must she look at me so longingly?" he asked as power began to crackle around him.  
  
Gendo sat in his chair, "The boy once again fights without Unit one." He said as the visual flashed on the screen. Doctor Akagi furiously typed as Shinji's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Hey doc can you hear me?" he asked. "Loud and clear Shinji, How are you holding up?" she asked. "No problems, If I need help I'll ask. I think I can do this by myself" he said. "How much time until you can't fight like that anymore" she asked. "About 55 minutes, then I'll need backup, If it lasts that long." He said. A timer came up on screen a second later. "Who provided him with a audio up link?" Gendo asked. The good doctor seemed to shrink in her seat, "I did sir" he answered. Gendo glared at the screen, "You will retrieve it after the battle" he ordered.  
  
Shinji Flew up into the air, "No more fooling around," he said. His shoulder pads opened up, Power crackled around the openings. "Bye Bye" he said. Blasts flew through the air, a stray blast went straight for the school. 'Excellent. No more damn lecture!' he thought. The angel and the school was vaporized, "Oops, my bad" he said. Doctor Akagi's voice came over the head set, "Was that an accident or on purpose?" he asked. "I won't answer that on the grounds I'll get my but kicked by the class rep" he said. He could hear laughter on the other end of the line.  
  
Meru sat looking at a computer screen, "So this is the one that Shinji pilots?" she asked. Her finger pointed to the blue mech. Touji shook his head, "Nah, That is the one that Rei uses, Shin-man pilots the purple one" he said. Meru looked at the footage of the twelfth Angel, "Why purple? Blue is a better color" she said. Touji nodded, "I agree, but he has no say on the color" he said.  
  
Next time on Dragoon Eva, Rei and Yui have a talk. Shinji finds out about everything. Goodbye Gendo! 


	8. goodbye Gendo

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  
  
Shinji sat listening to the old rock tune, When I'm Gone. He was exhausted; Rose had some hardcore training sessions. Meru and he had started dating. Misato had a field day with that information. The whole school didn't freak out about the whole dragoon thing, Asuka was civil, His mom was back, Rei was the same, and rose seemed depressed. Shinji was content, His father was afraid of him and that monster that held his mother wouldn't work without him. The transformation was lasting longer and he was getting better at controlling it. Once the angels were gone he would settle things with Gendo and leave Toyko-3. The Virages were becoming less and less of a threat and more of an annoyance. Nothing seemed to ruin his mood. *I am Evil so this shall not last.*  
  
Gendo sat in his office, his mood was extremely foul. Seele was unhappy with massive change in the scenario. Gendo was unhappy that Yui hated him and he was losing control of everything. Shinji could 'remove' him at will. Unit one wouldn't move without Shinji. Rei was becoming defiant and Asuka was becoming more placid. His world was coming undone and he was vulnerable. 'I won't lose now, I've come too far. The only thing I can do is continue along the path before me.' He thought  
  
Rei sat with Yui Ikari; she was as silent as usual. "Rei, do you know what you are?" Yui asked. Rei nodded, "I am a genetic cross between you and an Angel. My purpose for living is to bring about a controlled third impact" she said. Yui nodded, "Good, Are you going to bring third impact or will you do something else?" she asked. Rei blinked, "What else can I do? I am only what I am. My purpose can't be changed" she said in her monotone. Yui shook her head, she had anticipated this, "Your purpose may not change but you have a choice to do that or, you can stop it from happening" she said. Rei seemed to ponder this, "How can I?" she asked. Yui smiled, "Do what you want, Live like a kid should. Shinji can help, he is technically your brother." She said. She nodded, "Should I tell him?" she asked. Yui paused, the answer would have massive repercussions, "If you want to, you can tell him. Just remember, if he looks upset, back away slowly" she warned. Rei nodded, "I will, thank you" she said. *Ladies and gentlemen, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!*  
  
Meru was having lunch with her favorite person. Shinji was relaxed and enjoying his lunch. Skies were clear, the sun was shining, and the angel was dead so he had the whole day to relax. Alas, it was not meant to last. Rei walked up to him, "Shinji, I need to speak with you" she said. Shinji looked at her, "What's up?" he said. Rei blinked, "I have private information for you" she said. Shinji gave a confused look, "Let me guess, Gendo is involved, correct?" he asked. Rei nodded. He sighed, "Ok tell me," he said. Rei proceeded to explain the situation about her, Yui, and the clones. Shinji's face seemed to darken, "He has truly gone to far, He is gone." He said. Rei backed up a step, "What will you do?" she asked. Shinji glared, "Have a father son 'talk' about some things" he said. "Anybody else you will be having this talk to?" she asked. Shinji shook his head, "No, he alone will pay." He said with finality. Rei watched him walk of, 'should I have stopped him?' she thought.  
  
Gendo looked at the video screen; Shinji was at the gates with a dark scowl. 'So this is how it ends' he thought. The door to his office opened a few minutes later. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. "Hello Gendo, we need to talk." He said. Gendo nodded, "Indeed, have a seat and let's discuss things" he said. Shinji remained standing, "I know about Rei, mother, the clones, and her 'genetic background'. I must say, keeping my sister from me was not a nice thing. You know what I'm here to do don't you?" he asked. Gendo nodded, "you are here to remove me from my position, by force" he said. Shinji nodded, "Good, we have an understanding, any last words or requests?" he asked. Gendo nodded, "Tell Yui I'm sorry and goodbye." He asked. Shinji nodded, "This WILL hurt" he warned. He transformed and sealed Gendo away behind the Demons gate. Gendo was dead, and the people rejoiced. *You know you liked it, don't be lying now*  
  
Yui heard Shinji's side of the story, "Good job, he had it coming. You didn't hurt Rei when she told you did you?" she asked. Shinji shook his head, "Of course not, I'm not that disturbed. Have some faith in your son." He said indignantly. She smiled, "I do, Just you have a nasty temper at times, especially when it came to him." She said. He nodded, "I look at it this way, Lose a deadbeat father and gain a sister, or something like that." He said. Yui smiled at her son, "You really have grown up, so mature and already have a girlfriend." She said. Shinji blushed, "No fair you cheater, you always do that" ha said. Meru smiled, "How does she cheat? I want to know" she asked. Shinji shook his head, "You already cheat, you don't need any help," he said. Both girls smiled at his outburst. Rose came in, "ok boy it's time for." she froze at the sight of Meru, "You! What are you doing here? Your suppose to be dead!" she yelled. Meru smiled, "Nice to see you too Rose, How ya been?" she asked while hiding behind Shinji. Rose glared, "Are the others with you?" she asked. Meru nodded, "Yea, they are here. Are you going to hurt me?" she asked. Rose continued her glare, "we'll talk later Meru, Shinji! Time for your lessons" she said. Shinji groaned, "Figures, I never get a break" he said.  
  
Next tine on Dragoon Eva, Unit three incident, will things happen like before or does poor Touji suffer? Will Zeig or Lloyd show up or will I keep them out? How will rose greet the former dragoons?  
  
*Note, Thank you for your kind reviews about my stories. Those of you who thought I was gone, It will take more than that to get rid of me! I'm like Freddy and Jason, I keep coming back. No force above or below can keep me down! If I do get banned from this site, I'll find another! Might take a while though.* 


	9. Touji and Unit 3

Disclaimer: I, Magnus-sama, officially don't own Legend of Dragoon or Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Shinji was breathing heavy, the armor vanished in a burst of light, "Too much, Why so much?" he asked before passing out. Rose shook her head, "You need to be able to fight even your friends. If you don't fight you will get killed" she said. She knew all too well that lesson; the day she got 'cursed' she learned it. She picked up the unconscious boy, "May you never have to learn that lesson the way I learned it" she said solemnly. Shinji was out cold. Dart sat in the tree, "It was a hard lesson, I had to learn it twice, you remember Lavitz? It's good to see you, last time we saw each other was when you went and blew yourself up." He said. Rose looked to the tree, "Yea, some goodbye, it hurt like hell." She said. Dart nodded, "Good to see you, how long has it been?" he asked. Rose was silent for a moment, "Over four thousand years, give or take a century." She said. Dart nodded, "How did you survive? I remember the moon blowing up, we never found a trace of you" he said. Rose frowned at the memory, "Funny thing about explosions, they either destroy or move things far away" she said. *Keep that fact in mind later* Dart nodded, He knew that from personal experience. They both talked along the way back to the Katsuragi apartment.  
  
Touji sat in his room half asleep. Sleep was about to claim him till the phone saw fit to interrupt. "This had better be important," he grumbled. He lifted the receiver to his ear, "hello? Who is calling?" he asked. "Touji? This is Misato, you busy?" she asked. He fell to the floor, "What? Misato? What's going on?" he asked. He could hear her laugh, "Official business, get your mind out of the gutter. Touji, since Shinji doesn't fight in an Eva any more, we need a new pilot. You are the prime candidate for the job. You interested or what" she asked. Touji pinched himself, "Huh? Me pilot one of those giant killing machines? Why in the realms of hell would I pilot?" he asked. "What do you mean, you don't want to pilot?" she asked. Touji was silent, "I'll do it if you can get my sister into one of those NERV hospitals, you do that and I'll consider it." He said. Misato was silent for a moment, "We get her better care and you pilot? Sounds like a deal. Report to NERV with Shinji tomorrow, He'll get you where you need to. One last thing, Aida can't come" she said. Touji laughed, "Deal, talk to you later" he said. "OK, oh one more thing, you will be test piloting two units, unit three and unit four" she said as she hung up. He shook his head ad he hung up, 'two units? Asuka will go ballistic over this.' He thought.  
  
"WHAT? YOU TALKED TOUJI INTO PIOLTING?" Asuka shouted. Misato was unaffected, "Yes, the new commander thought it a good Idea to get at least one pilot for the two new Eva's coming in" she said. Shinji was unaffected, "Why Touji, he hates the Eva's. He tried to take my jaw off the first time we met." He said. Misato shook her head, "He was the best candidate for piloting we had. I'm sorry," she said. Asuka sighed, "Could be worse, Could be the other stooge" she said. Shinji had to agree with that one, "Yea, he would probably dehydrate from drooling too much." He said. The whole group laughed. Misato recovered, "Shinji, you are in charge of getting him to Ritsuko for tests and his fitting." She said. He nodded.  
  
Dart reclined slightly, "I just wish this would all go away for a day," he said. Rose rolled her eyes, "Why? You don't fight any more" she said. Dart frowned, "That was low, even for you" he said. Shinji laughed, "Michel was right, no roses are without thorns, especially you." He said. Rose glared at the rock, "You can become a rock at the bottom of an aquarium you know." She threatened. ~HA! Don't make us laugh, you can't do a thing!~ it said. Shinji continued laughing. Dart snatched the spirit up, "Children, you behave yourselves, or I will let her do it" he warned. The stone glowed red, ~I'll keep them in line, don't worry~ it said. Dart smiled, "Familiar feeling, those were the days. Hundreds of battles and twice as many memories. Fighting Fryrbrand to the black monster. Good times, I hope you have just as many Shinji." He said. Rose flinched visibly to the mention of the Black Monster, "Must you bring that up?" she asked. Dart gained an impish grin, "Only when you need to be brought down a peg" he said. Shinji paled, "Dude, I don't think that is such a good idea, she might just hurt you" he warned. Dart chuckled, "Yea, I know. She always has been a cold, violent person. Except the last time I saw her, probably the happiest time I ever saw her, until the explosion." He said. Rose glared, "Don't get all senile on us old man, just get to the point" she said. Dart laughed, "Your older than me, by about 11,448 years oh mighty warrior." *108 years times 106 moon children, something like that* He said. Rose frowned, "Don't start, I'm not in the mood for your sense of humor" she warned. Dart stopped, Shinji was confused. "Just how old are you guys?" Shinji asked. Both warriors looked at the boy, "Never ask that question" they said in unison. Shinji nodded his head slowly, "Right, got it, never ask" he said.  
  
Touji stood before the massive monster known as Unit four, the only thing to survive the destruction of the American base. The inhuman eyes held a faint glow, "So this is what I'll be piloting tomorrow, at least it ain't purple." He said. 'Yea, I'd pissed if they painted me purple. Berserker would have nothing on me' Unit four thought. Touji shook his head, "Must be stress" he said. Unit four sweatdropped. Touji went to the next cage, Unit three was waiting. The plug was inserted, "Please God, if you can hear me please let me live through this" he prayed. Ritsuko's voice came over the intercom, "Relax, if something does go wrong, Shinji will get you out." She said. Re remembered Shinji waiting by the Eva, "You mean take me out don't you?" He said. "I wouldn't do that, you won't die," Shinji answered. Touji calmed down slightly, "Still don't like this one, Unit four seems less creepy" he said. Most people in the control room agreed, unit three was creepy. The monstrosity was starting up, the inside of the plug lit up like a Christmas tree. "Cool" he said. A moment later the entire thing went red, something was wrong and he knew it. "Shinji! Get me outta here man!" he said. Shinji watched the eyes go blood red, "That's not good. What is going on here?" he asked. Ritsuko's voice came over the intercom, "The Eva has been contaminated, Shinji get him out NOW" she said. Shinji nodded and flew for the entry plug, "Hang on man, I'll get you out." He said. Nothing but static, Touji was out like a light. Shinji weaved around the corrupt Eva's hands, "It won't let me get close enough!" he said. Three more tries, "Damn it!" he cursed. Unit three was about to make another swing until another massive hand stopped it, Unit four. Shinji was confused, "Who the hell is that?" he asked. "Nobody is at the controls, Just worry about getting Touji out" Misato said. Shinji went straight for the entry plug; he ripped the plug out with his bare hands. Kongol's strength training was paying off. The plug was out past the emergency hatch. He ripped the door clear, "Touji, come on man! Wake up so we can get outta here." He said. Touji was still unconscious, "Shit!" Shinji swore. The armor vanished and he entered the LCL. He picked up Touji and left the entry plug. Unit four grabbed the two teens and backed away from the rampaging Eva. 'Note to self, never fight a berserk Eva one on one.' The Eva thought. Shinji Transformed again, "Not much time left, better make this quick" he said. Shinji let loose a cannon blast at the core of unit three. The AT field didn't even slow the blast, the core was vaporized.  
  
Touji woke up in the infirmary; the ceiling read 'If you are reading this, you screwed up'. "Anybody get the number of the bus that hit me?" he asked. "Well, look who woke up, you feeling ok?" Asuka asked. Touji did a double take, "Demon? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shinji asked me to wait here while he relieved himself." She said. He nodded; it sounded possible, "What happened? All I remember is Shinji makeing a break for the entry plug and I passed out" he said. Unit four moved without a pilot and held the Angel down while Baka got you out. Apparently Unit Four likes you" she said. "It what? Damn, Why does this kind of crap have to happen?" he asked. Asuka gave a shrug, "Maybe because you're a stooge, who knows, but it will keep happening. That is one of the few guarantees you got" she said.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, and that term is stretched for some. Next time on dragoon Eva, It's the misadventures of Unit Four and the others! The Eva 'family' tries to have a day off, but I won't let it happen. Whose dreams should I mess with? Is the world going to come to an end or am I insane? Find out next time. 


	10. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it  
  
Unit Four sat in its cage, bored as hell. 'I save the kid and now they think I'm contaminated, the injustice of it all.' It thought. Shinji was looking at the creature, "I just want to say thanks for the rescue, couldn't do it with out you." He said. 'You're welcome kid' it thought. Shinji shook his head. 'That wasn't funny guys' he thought. ~Wasn't us boss~ one said. Shinji shook his head again, "Must be the stress or something" he said.  
  
'Don't you people ever think of something more original?'  
  
'Why me? Why do I have to hear voices?'  
  
'Voices? As in more than one?'  
  
~Hey, these things aren't suppose to do that are they?~  
  
'No they aren't'  
  
'But we do, Unit one would but you took Yui. Unit two is a little eccentric and zero is the quiet type'  
  
'I'm not hearing this, La la la, Eva's shouldn't be telepaths'  
  
~Easy Shinji, just take a deep breath and breathe~  
  
Shinji did so, "Ok, I'm just going to lie down and take a nap." He said. The eyes glowed slightly, 'goodnight' it said. Shinji ran home, straight for bed. The Eva seemed to grin, 'Good kid, just a little high strung.' It said.  
  
Rei sat with Kongol; both seemed to have a silent conversation going. Dart came across the two silent people, "What a, couple? Nah, those two wouldn't." he said as he left. The two looked at each other, "What a baka," they said in unison. Kongol seemed to smile, someone who understood the art of silence. Rei stood up, "Lunch time" she said quietly. Kongol nodded, he hoped she would say that. They both walked to the pizza parlor in silence.  
  
Shinji was shaking; he was totally freaked by the thought of a telepathic Eva. Meru was tried to calm him down, "You were probably just tired and were hearing things. There is no such thing a telepathic Eva" she said. Shinji calmed slightly, "Yea, That's it, I just need a nap and everything will be fine. Just need a little sleep. He said. Meru put a blanket around his shoulders, "Just get some rest" she said. Shinji fell asleep in her arms, "Good boy" she said. Rose was watching, "You know he is too young for you, by about four thousand years" she said. Meru shrugged it off, "Technically you are right. We were reborn so technically I'm just as old as he is." She said. Rose rolled her eyes, "You always were the romantic type, I guess you'll never change." She said. Meru frowned, "And you were always the cold heartless one in the group, I still wonder If you really are human" she said. Rose glared, "You ain't got room to talk, at least I was human, you were just a wingly pretending to be human" she said. Meru's frown turned to a glare, "I refuse to dignify that with a response" she said. Rose smiled, "Whatever you say wingly, whatever you say." She said as she left. Meru frowned, "I always didn't like her" she said.  
  
Yui sat in the commander's seat, well a new one. The old one was burned and the office was being redone. She gave a sigh, "Why couldn't the day go by faster?" she asked. Ritsuko nodded, "Good question, I wish I had an answer for you." She said. Misato sipped her coffee, "Do what we usually do, take a nap and have someone wake you up when an angel attacks." She said. Yui seemed to ponder it, "Sounds like a plan, Good night." She said. They all nodded, nap time in NERV central.  
  
'Hey, most of the humans are sleeping, let's have some fun. You up to it One?'  
  
'Haven't you caused enough trouble? Poor Shinji probably had a nervous breakdown cause of you.'  
  
'The kid is tough; He's probably at home taking a nap, most likely with his girlfriend.'  
  
'He doesn't need your help Zero.'  
  
'Besides, you know you want to, remember when they put you in the freeze when you went berserk? It is just a little harmless fun.' Two said. One thought about it for a moment, 'since you put it that way, its party time' she said. The four of them began to link and alter dreams of the NERV staff. *sorry, I won't be telling what happens, I just don't want to because I am a Evil B====== and I ain't changing*  
  
Shinji awoke to find himself in a sleeping Meru's arms, "Oh sweet Jesus, Please let it not be how I think it is." He prayed. He looked to find they were still fully clothed. He let out a sigh of relief; Misato would kill him if he did that. "Meru, time to wake up. Come on, we need to get up" he said. She moved closer, "No, go back to sleep. I'm comfortable and ain't moving" she said. He smiled, "Ok, I guess I'll just have to leave by force" he said. He began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard she lost her grip, "No fair, you cheated" she said. His smile grew, "Yea, but I needed to get up and you wouldn't let me." He said. She frowned, "You have a lot to learn about having a girlfriend." She said. He shrugged, "I guess so, But you can teach me" he said. She smiled, "Indeed I can." She said.  
  
Next time On Dragoon Eva, It's the Last angel and It isn't who you think, Stay tuned! 


	11. Lloyd, the final angel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or LOD. Note, Read my other fics, they need reading too!  
  
The angels were in an uproar over the events on earth, 16 angels were furious because of one human child. Yes, Shinji Ikari was the talk of heaven. Lloyd was laughing his ghostly but off, He hadn't found this much entertainment in centuries. Watching Rose deal with her 'life' in Tokyo 3 brought an ethereal smile to his face. Lloyd seemed impressed with the skills of the young boy; he was just as good if not better than dart. He fell to the floor during the unit four dream escapades.  
Shinji was dueling with Dart, both twisted and turned in perfect unison. Dart moved and Shinji shadowed it. Rose watched and studied their movements. Dart was wearing down, he tried every move he knew, nothing got passed the boy's defenses. Shinji made his move; dart's sword flew into the air and fell four feet away. Dart seemed dumbfounded, "I wasn't expecting that. How the hell did you get that good?" he asked. The young hero smiled, "Practice and watching you fight." He said. Rose smiled, "Very good, next time you face Kongol" she said. Both fighters shuddered; Kongol was a hard person to spar with. Shinji and Dart smiled, "Ok, but you have to face Hashel" dart said. Rose grimaced; she still had problems with the former old man.  
The great angels sat in a meeting, Tibris was not going to be enough of a challenge, "We need to send someone else!" the fifth shouted. The eighth frowned, "Who could we send? He has that damn dragoon spirit, none of us has that kind of power!" it cried. Adam nodded, "Yes, so we send someone who does, Zeig! Get out here!" he hollered. Zeig looked into the room, "What is it?" he asked. "Send this dead human? You must be joking!" thirteenth frowned. Zeig was curious, "Send me where?" he asked. "To earth, as the final angel" one said. Zeig frowned, "Not a chance in hell." He said. Adam frowned, "Then get me some one who will." He said in true Gendo style.  
Heaven was alive with gossip, Archangels talked over the battles as the single women talked about a certain young fighter. Lloyd walked down the streets, constantly laughing at the chatter going on around him. One conversation caught his attention,  
"Did you hear?"  
"No, what's happening?"  
"Tibris is not going to earth! They are looking for some strong angel to take his place"  
"Who would go there? Shinji would vaporize them in a minute!"  
"Don't know, but who ever volunteers, would either be crazy or a super warrior" Lloyd smiled, "A chance to live again? Even if it is for a while, it would be worth it" he said. Lloyd ran as fast as he could, he reached the massive chamber that the angels were meeting in. Adam and the others looked at the wingly, "What do you want?" the third asked. Lloyd smiled, "Heard your sending someone in Tibris's place, I volunteer to go" he said. Adam gave him an appraising look, "Alright, here is what you got to do," Adam said.  
Shinji sat in the living room, playing his cello. The only people there were Shinji, Meru, Rei, and Asuka. Rei seemed in a meditative state as the notes lingered in the air. Asuka listened while making lunch. Meru was totally enwrapped in the spell of the music. The spirit sat next to the window, soaking up the sun. The last note seemed to echo in the room. His audience began to clap, the spirit did the next best thing, it shined. Shinji smiled, "Come on, I don't play that well" he said. Asuka grinned, "True, but still better than any of us can play." She said. Meru smiled, "ignore her, you did great." She said. "That is a bias opinion" Rei said. Shinji laughed, "That it is" he said.  
Lloyd stood on the beach, "It is good to be back" he said. He looked at his attire; he wore the same clothes as he always did. His old sword hung at his side. His wings were the same. Yes, Lloyd was back, and he was the final angel. "Well, I think I'll go and bother them for a while before I fight them, I want to have some fun while I'm here" he said. His wings expanded and he took to the air. He smiled as he felt the wind blow through his platinum blond hair, "Fathers hide your daughters, Lloyd is back!" he said as he went faster.  
Rose was in her room drying her hair, small scars could be seen on her legs and arms. She looked at the mirror, "Not bad for a woman my age, 15,448 and I don't look a day over 20" she said. She looked at the burn scar from the choker. The small bead that held the youth spell was discolored and fused into her skin. Her face contorted with anger, "I wish Melbu was alive so I could hill him again." She said. Her mind was racing with ways to torture the now dead wingly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Lloyd staring at her, "Do you always answer the door in shorts and no shirt?" he asked. Rose looked at her attire, "No I don't, Why are you here anyway? You are supposed to be dead" she said as she covered herself with a towel. "Long story, Mind if I come in or are we going to talk here all day?" he asked. She gave him an appraising look, "Fine, just don't mess with anything." She said. He nodded, "Fine, so, how are you doing? Last time I saw you I saw dying in the moon" he said. She frowned, "Not the best subject to speak of wingly" she warned. Lloyd stopped, "Ok then, you still a dragoon?" he said, trying to make small talk. Rose paused, "No I'm not, but I can still take you down." She said. Lloyd smiled, "never came to mind, I have little time to live, this is what you might call borrowed time. Do you still have the Dragon buster?" He said. Rose nodded, "What do you want with it?" she asked. Lloyd shook his head, "Don't want it, just asking if you still had it" he said. Rose frowned, "What demon did you make a deal with to come back?" she asked. Lloyd laughed, "Not a demon, an angel. Adam to be exact" he said. Rose froze, "You're the last one aren't you?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes, that was the deal," he said. Rose drew the dragon buster, "Why come here then? Trying to get a little revenge?" she asked. Lloyd backed away, "No, I just want ed to drop by and say hello" he said. Rose glared, "Leave now" she hissed. He left without a word.  
  
Next time on Dragoon Eva, Lloyd makes for NERV! Will Shinji get there in time? Will rose ever find peace? Find out next time! Note: Dragon Buster is like the lance, cuts AT fields like butter. 


	12. biggining of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Legend of Dragoon.  
  
Note: I made Lloyd like Kaji for a reason,  
  
On the verge of sleep, Shinji lay. He was about to pass out until the phone rang, "If it isn't about an angel or another emergency, I am going to be pissed" The picked up the phone, "Hello?" he asked. "Shinji, I just saw the last angel, Get ready." Rose warned. Shinji woke up, "Ok, what does it look like?" he asked. "He is as tall as me, platinum blond hair, black vest and pants, and a sword strapped to his side" she said. Shinji shook his head, "What? How the hell am I going to find someone like that?" he asked. Their was a pause, "Hell if I know, I'm just giving you advance warning." She said. Shinji frowned, "You don't have to be rude about it. How do you know this person is an angel? He just might be some crazy dude" he asked. "Look, Trust me, He is. I saw the man bleed to death along time ago" she said. Shinji paled, "Right, I'll remember that, See ya later rose" he said. He hung up the phone, "Shit, Why can't the last one be the standard 20 story tall city crusher like the rest? This one just has to be human size! I never get a break!" he said.  
Lloyd walked down the street, enjoying the fresh air. He had placed his sword so he wouldn't attract attention. He marveled at the advancements the humans had made over the centuries. Being dead for thousands of years gives one a new perspective on life. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and he got ten phone numbers. He lay in the park for a while, Heaven was nice, but lacked a certain quality, rain. Yes it was raining and he loved every minute of it. He let out a heavy sigh, "Too bad I can't just say screw the job and stay here for 20 years" he said. He sat up, "Tomorrow I'll do it. Last night on earth, Time to have a nice party with some twins." He said as he ran off. *yes ladies and gentlemen, you read that right*  
Shinji woke in the morning to find breakfast cooked, "Is this a sign of the apocalypse?" he asked. Yui was in the kitchen cooking, "No, just that I'm still here" she said. He smiled, as hard as it seemed for him, it wasn't a dream. He sat down for a normal breakfast. Asuka came into the room, drawn by the sent. She saw who was cooking, "So, your being lazy today?" she asked. Shinji glared, "You got room to talk, how many times have you cooked?" he asked. She put on her smug face, "Plenty of times, mostly while you were unconscious." She said. Shinji nodded, "Exactly, you only cooked when I was not around and couldn't do it for you" he said. Yui laughed at the normal conversation.  
Lloyd awoke in his hotel room; his hair was a total mess. Three women were lying in the California King bed. He frowned, 'I have to hit NERV today, Oh well, had fun with my time here,' he looked to the three women, 'I'm going to miss this when I go back' he thought. The ladies began to wake up, Lloyd thought of his options. He got dressed, deciding against tempting fate. The sisters looked to find a dressed and groomed Lloyd. "Good morning, Sleep well?" he asked. The girls nodded. Lloyd smiled, "Good, feel up for some adventure?" he asked. The sisters looked at each other and nodded. 'Screw fate' He stood up, "Let's all take a shower and then let's go" he said.  
Shinji walked the streets of Tokyo 3 with the old dragoons, Dart and the others volunteered when they heard the description of the last angel. NERV was on full alert since Shinji informed them of the last angel. Asuka, Rei, and Touji sat in wait. Unit Four was just happy to be out of the deep freeze. Two hours past and still no sign of Lloyd; Shinji, Dart, and Meru decided to stop for a moment just outside of NERV. "Two hours and not a trace of that damn wingly!" dart said with out thinking. Meru glared, "What was that?" she asked. Dart paled and backed away, "Never mind what he said, we need to find this Lloyd character" Shinji said. Dart breathed a sigh of relief, Meru was a dangerous person under the right circumstances. Shinji looked up from his soda, "Um, just what is a wingly anyway?" he asked. Dart looked ill, "Well, um, A Wingly is a person with wings. Meru can explain better than I can., she is one" She was going to kill him. Shinji looked at Meru's back, "I see no wings here" he said. Meru blushed, "I don't display them in public." She said. "What? Ashamed of your heritage?" someone said. The three turned to find the wingly they had been looking for. Dart had a stoic face, "It's been a while," he said. Lloyd nodded, "Yes it has, you still owe me a beer" he said. Dart face planted, "You still remember that bet?" he asked. Lloyd smiled, "Yep, but under the circumstances I will let it slide" he said. Shinji looked at Lloyd, "Not exactly what I would expect the last angel to look like." He said. Lloyd smiled, "Ah, you must be the almighty Shinji Ikari, pleasure to finally meet you. You are quite the celebrity up in heaven; you even have a fan club." He said. Shinji had a shocked look, "Fan club? Celebrity? Why would I have a fan club?" he asked. "No one has managed to stop this many angels or Virages. The ones you beat say your name like it's poisonous. The ladies get giddy at the mention of Shinji Ikari. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a disaster to cause." He said. Lloyd tried to run but Shinji was right there. Shinji held the Dragon Buster, The blade seem to be made of pure flame. Dart and Meru blocked off his escape routes. Lloyd drew his sword, he would not fall without a fight.  
  
Next Dragoon Eva, Final round! Shinji Vs. Lloyd. Ready? I am! 


	13. Final fight

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Lloyd's sword glistened in the sunlight, his brow creased with concentration. Shinji's fingers traced the hilt of the blade Rose gave him. Dart kept his distance, he knew Shinji had been holding back the lions share of his power against him. Shinji grasped the hilt, it was about to start. Lloyd blinked and Shinji made his move. The young fighter launched forward, Dragon buster in hand. He yelled like an Eva he slashed. Lloyd dodges; the blade missed him by barely an inch. Shinji continued his assault, Lloyd put up a frantic defense. The wingly began to strike back, Shinji pressed harder. Dart tried to follow the strikes but could barely see the fighters. The sound of echoing steel dominated the area.  
Yui watched the fight through cameras throughout the city. The playback was in Slow motion, Shinji looked at ease in the battle, not a motion wasted, no strike that would miss a vital area. The blade cut through whole cars yet the angel's sword could deflect it. The match was unlike any she had ever seen before.  
Shinji was getting tired. Lloyd was good, his speed was phenomenal. There was one option; he had yet called on the dragoon spirit's power. The one problem was he would have to pause to do so. That pause would cost him his life. Even after all this time, he still was learning about the power. He could feel the power rising to his need. Light erupted from the stone. He felt rejuvenated, adrenaline coursed through him. Lloyd jumped back, he never knew anyone who could transform that fast. Lavitz came close, but was slower than Shinji. Dragon buster in hand, Shinji pressed his attack with renewed vigor. Lloyd took to the sky in hopes of gaining some advantage. Shinji followed with a wisp of a smile grazing his lips.  
Lloyd was in a panic, Shinji was unstoppable without the dragoon's power. He looked back to find a grinning 'monster' slowly gaining on him. The wingly was desperate; he flew into the forest in hopes of losing the child titan. The trees were old and thick. We weaved around their bases and under the low-lying branches. He landed inside a hollowed out tree. His mind raced with alternatives, none fitted the problem. Shinji was the most powerful opponent he had ever faced, Melbu wasn't this powerful. He heard the sound of the young dragoon fly over head. He looked outside only to see the young warrior face-to-face with him. Lloyd paled as he backed off, "Your going to kill me now aren't you?" he asked. Shinji shook his head, "I'm having too much fun to just kill you now." He said. Lloyd's jaw dropped, the boy was insane. "Are you serious?" he asked. The smile returned, he was having his fun, "Yep, I'm having fun. What's the matter? Not enjoying yourself?" he asked. Lloyd paused, he was having the time of his life yet he was too scared to realize it. Lloyd smiled slightly, "I admit, It has been fun, but this fight must end." He said. Shinji sighed, "Yea, but at least it will be fun," he said as the Dragon buster roared to life. Lloyd took a step back, as much fun as the fight was, that sword always gave him pause. Shinji backed slightly; Lloyd took off into the sky above the trees. Shinji followed and the battle waged on. Lloyd and Shinji soared through the air like hawks. Lloyd seemed to have a slight advantage in the air, he could outmaneuver Shinji  
The spirits could sense their master's distress. ~Shinji, call on us! You can summon one of us, just focus!" Michel said. Shinji focused on the first one to talk to him. The skies darkened and the earth shook. An enormous figure held aloft by seven massive wings descended. The Divine Dragon had it's seven eyes locked on the wingly. Lloyd paled at the sight of the great beast. The Dragon let loose a roar that seemed to shake the world to its very core. Raw energy crackled around it. The mouth opened and energy poured in the gaping maw. The explosive force concentrated until it was let loose in a massive blast of unbridled might. The heavens shuddered as the dragon unleashed its fury. Lloyd was struck by the blast, nothing was left but the sword he used. In the blink of an eye Lloyd returned to the afterlife, his smile never left his face.  
The divine dragon took off to the sky, fading back into the spirit as it flew. Shinji was awestruck; such awesome power was at his beckon call. Shinji turned toward Tokyo 3, "Thank you for helping me" he said to the spirit. The spirit warmed slightly, message received. His wings stretched and he was off for home. 17 angels had come and left. Third impact had been prevented. Young Shinji Ikari changed forever. Meru and the others stayed, they decided they needed to catch up with a certain young fighter. The Eva project was halted and the massive defenders were given new lives. Lloyd continued to watch over the events of the group. All in all, everyone is happy. Or are they?  
Deep in the pits of hell, one soul rises from its torment to bring chaos upon the world, one last time. 


	14. The end of Dragoon evangelion

Two glowing eyes shone through the flames of hell. A being that had been brooding in the flames of eternal torment. Melbu called out to any soul that would come to him. One soul had caught his attention, "You mortal, who are you?"  
The person turned, and then took a step back, "I am Gendo Ikari,"  
Melbu frowned, "You, I can smell dragoon power on you,"  
Gendo growled, "That damn boy sealed me in here!"  
Melbu smiled, "Then perhaps, we can work together and have our revenge,"  
"Indeed," Gendo said.  
Snow was falling in Tokyo-3. Shinji walked down the road with Meru. It had been six months since his battle with Lloyd. The Evas had been dismantled and there souls weren't there when Shinji came to free them. All he found was four spirit stones. He frowned, as he walked down the street. His worries were confirmed when he gave Rei one of them. It lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. Meru looked up and saw the frown, "Cheer up Shinji, it is almost Christmas!"  
Shinji smiled and pulled her closer, "Yea, I guess your right. It is just when I handed Rei that stone from unit 00, it lit up like the spirit,"  
  
Meru nodded, "Look at it this way, you won't be alone when it comes time for some massive battle," Shinji didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want some massive battle to determine the fate of the world. He stopped in front a store, the same store that he got the spirit from. "Wonder what little treasure I'll find this time,"  
Meru looked confused until Shinji explained. She giggled and followed him in. He brushed himself off and kicked the snow off his boots before he entered. The owner turned and smiled, "Hey kid, welcome back. How life been treating you?"  
Shinji smiled, "Better, you?"  
"Can't complain. Business has picked up since the Angels stopped coming,"  
Shinji smiled at that, he liked hearing people were doing better since the angels were stopped. He looked around the store, antiques of all shapes and sizes were on display. Meru was over looking at a guitar on the wall. He saw a locket in a glass case. It was silver and had a sea dragon carved on it. He called Magnus over, "That locket, how much?"  
Magnus smiled, "For you, six fifty. Don't worry, nothing fancy about this one. Unlike the box you bought, this doesn't hold any story,"  
Shinji quickly bought the locket and put it in his pocket. He went over to Meru to see what was so special about the guitar on the wall. It was a black and red Gibson special edition. It had the name of all the Wild Stallions, Shinji's favorite band. He almost drooled, "That is a treasure. The spirit warmed slightly, 'Hell yea' The Dragons piped in.  
Meru smiled, 'If I get that for Shinji, he would have a heart attack! He loves that band. If only I could get it,' She looked at the price, 'I have just enough, I'll come back tomorrow!'  
She left the zoned out hero and spoke with Magnus, "I want to buy that Gibson on the wall, but I need to get the money from home. Can you hold it for me please?" she pleaded softly.  
Magnus smiled, "Normally, no. but for you, I'll make an exception this once. Be here tomorrow at 10 o'clock. Deal?"  
Meru nodded and shook his hand. She grabbed her zoned out boyfriend and dragged him outside. The sudden cold snapped him out of his revere and he looked around. He noticed he was again outside and being dragged by Meru. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, he shuttered slightly. He pried his arm free and snaked it around her waist. She leaned on him as they walked onward.  
The Next day, Meru was at the store at ten like she said. Magnus walked up and unlocked the door. He chuckled slightly, "Wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes or so. Come on, let's get you that Guitar,"  
Meru was grinning from ear to ear when the Magnus set the signed Guitar into its case. She paid for it and began to walk out when Magnus stopped her, "You take care of him, that boy deserves the best. You're probably the first person I've seen to make him smile the way he did,"  
She blinked twice and nodded, "No worries there, He'll flip when he gets this tomorrow. Hiding it will be the hard part,"  
He laughed as she walked out. He knew she would do what he asked, it was the reason he brought them back. He smiled, "Kami, you're a sly devil," he said as he teleported away.  
Dart and the others sat in the living room of their big house on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. The house was never empty; The Dragoons were settled in their new lives. Misato and Kaji had their own room. The Eva pilots had their own little wing. They were all a big extended family. Yui was the mom, even Misato called her that from time to time. Meru poked her head in the door, "Coast clear?"  
Dart nodded, "Shinji, is fighting off Asuka in Mortal Kombat, go quickly!"  
Meru Ran through the hall to her room. He gently placed her present in the closet and closed the door. No one ever looked in her closet. Dart did one time and got a hammer to the head for his trouble. She turned around to find Rei, "Sup Rei, something wrong?"  
"What did you put in the closet?"  
Meru whispered in Rei's ear about the present. Rei nodded and said she wouldn't tell. Both walked to find Rose passed out on the couch. In front of her was an almost empty glass of egg nog. Yui was watching It's a Wonderful Life. Shinji had escaped Asuka's video game torture. Little did any of them suspect that something wicked their way comes. 


	15. THE END

The Grand Finale! Behold the long over due ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or L.O.D.

Dawn greeted Tokyo three to signal the start of Christmas, and something more sinister. The residence of Feld, Ryoji, Ikari, and Katsuragi awoke to the glorious feast that the two Ikari's had whipped up while dancing around a warm water penguin. Mother and son worked hand in hand to prepare the breakfast for 13 hungry people. Rei walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Shinji, mother,"

Shinji said a quick hello as he flipped pancakes. Yui picked up Pen-pen and handed him to Rei, "Mind keeping this guy company while we finish breakfast?"

Rei nodded and carried the bird into the living room and began to watch TV. Everyone else soon joined Rei in the living room until Shinji sounded the breakfast call. Everyone sat at the table. After a quick grace, they consumed 41 pancakes, 65 pieces of bacon, 2 helpings of scrambled eggs and 1 and a half gallons of OJ and milk. Everyone began to chat about this and that as they piled around the Christmas tree in the living room. Kaji stood before everyone in a Santa cap, "Ok, First present is to mom from... Kongol?"

The present wasn't wrapped that well, but it was done as best as Kongol could do without having done so before. Yui carefully went through the wrapping to find a picture of everyone in a simple frame. She smiled, "It's wonderful, thank you,"

Shinji handed Kaji the next present to be handed out. The locket he had bought earlier. Meru's eyes lit up and she latched onto Shinji. Shinji laughed a bit and retuned the hug. Meru freed her self and went to retrieve Shinji's present. The young Dragoon was confused until he saw the case. His mouth moved but no sound came forth. She handed it to him. Shinji reverently opened the case, "Holy crack on toast! The guitar of Ranma, signed by the Wild Stallions themselves. Ozzy, Shag, Zed, and Ranma. Meru, this must have cost you a lot, thank you,"

Meru smiled and kissed Shinji, "What is money for if you can't use it to make people happy?"

Shinji set the autographed Gibson in the case and finished handing out the presents. When all was said and done, the all too familiar siren began to sound. Shinji glared, "If this is a drill, I will hurt someone,"

The family arrived at NERV to find the bridge crew frantically typing and handing out orders. Akagi soon appeared and began her job. "What is the situation?"

Aoba spoke first, "Large energy readings coming from below Terminal Dogma. Energy pattern, Green? It is rising in strength slowly. ETA with Terminal Dogma is ten minutes,"

Shinji was enveloped in the all too familiar light as the Dragoon stone rose to the occasion once more. He charged to the main shaft. He looked back to see Rei and Asuka in armor similar to the Eva's. His wings expanded and he began his decent. He was followed by the two Eva dragoons. The Dragon Buster flared in his hand as he approached the bottom of the shaft. "Shinji, Lilith is in Terminal Dogma. We captured her for study. Would you send her home while your down there?" Akagi's voice came over the comm. set he had.

Shinji accelerated, "Understood, I'll send her to her friends,"

The bottom of the shaft came into view. Shinji wasn't slowing down. He continued to pick up speed. Asuka and Rei slowed so they wouldn't crater. Their wings of light flapped as they decelerated. Shinji made an extremely sharp turn and plowed through the door of Terminal Dogma. Lilith hung from the massive red cross. Shinji brought the Dragon Buster to bear as he made an ascending slash from crotch to crown. He hovered in the air as he opened the gate. Lilith was soon sucked into the gate. With the deed done he landed and waited for what ever was coming from the ground. Asuka and Rei waited with him.

The ground began to tremble as the LCL drained. A strange creature arose from the ground. It appeared to have once been a Virage. The skin bubbled and burned until all that was left was a human body. Shinji growled, "Wasn't once enough, Father?"

A sickening laugh came from Gendo. He turned toward Shinji to reveal that he was no longer the same person. Veins of gray pulsed over and into his skin. His eyes shone an ethereal blue. "Shinji, I have merged with Melbu, the God of Destruction. I shall have my vengeance against you, SEELE and NERV. We shall bring the Eternal sleep to the whole world,"

Shinji held the stone in a clenched fist. His explosive rage had broken through his barriers. The light exploded forth and pushed back everyone. In the epicenter of the light, stood Shinji as the souls trapped in the stone passed into him. Another soul slammed through the light, the inhuman cry identified it as Unit one. The light drew back in as it wrapped around Shinji's body. A combination of Dragoon and Eva armor now protected Shinji. The Dragon Buster pulsated as it shifted into a replica of the Lance of Longenis.

Gendo seemed unfazed at the sight. His and Melbu's minds were now one. He was a god, and this mortal stood against him. He brought his hand up ant traced Wingly runes in the air. The destructive energies built up and exploded forth towards Shinji. The feral look in the young warrior's eyes spoke of a lot of pain and suffering to come. Shinji braced himself as the blast neared, but it never hit him. It struck a barrier, "An A.T. field?"

"Forgetting about me?" Melbu turned to get a fist to the face, "You throw a party and you forget to invite me. That hurts Shin-man,"

Touji Stood in The Eva like armor of unit four. Asuka and Rei came beside him. Shinji smiled "Thanks. Now let's finish this so we can have that Christmas dinner,"

The four of them began to attack the supposed god of destruction. Shinji's Shoulder pads opened up and gathered energy in the small pits. With an Eva like roar, he unleashed the massive volley of explosive energy. Gendo attempted to dodge but was unable. The explosive rain stopped and he went on the offensive, but he only hit A.T. fields. He pressed the attack and forced his way through. The clawed hand slashed through Rei's armor. She clenched her side as it bled from the deep gash. Gendo raised his left hand to crush Rei's Skull. The hand began its deadly trip only to be cut off by a fiery two pronged lance.

The command center cheered as Shinji amputated Gendo's hand. Dart turned to Meru only to find her missing. He looked around but she was no where to be found. "Damn her, she went to help Shinji. Rose, follow me, we have to stop Meru before she gets to the fight. She is just going to get in the way,"

Meru ran to the elevator that led to Terminal Dogma. She was about to get in when she was stopped by someone, "I can't let you interrupt the fight. You will only serve to distract the Dragoons,"

She turned to see a boy with grayish white hair and red eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tibris. I am the angel of free will. I would have come but the Wingly took my place in hopes of a better chance of freeing Adam and Lilith. I have watched over Shinji for a long time and I cannot allow you to distract him in this crucial battle,"

Meru looked back at the elevator then at the angel. _He may be right, but Shinji might... _"I'll stay here,"

Tibris smiled, "I thank you," he said as he faded.

Shinji dodged as Gendo unleashed a torrent of flame. The ground erupted as the flame hit it. Shinji made a quick slash with his lance as he made a fly by. Gendo growled with pain, "I will have my revenge, one way or another," the resurrected god grabbed Rei "I'll force a Third Impact using myself as an Ark!"

Shinji froze, "You can't, that would require you to have Angel DNA. Your just Wingly and human,"

Gendo cackled, "I had Adam imbedded in the palm of my right hand! He was apart of me when the fusion took place. Melbu Frama's Soul took over the body of the god of Destruction, who was an angel!"

Gendo began to absorb Rei until he found a miniature progressive sword in his leg. He swatted away the blade and continued his dirty work. Shinji flew as fast as he could. His fist crackled with power. He slammed the clenched hand into Gendo's jaw, sending him into a wall. Rei was knocked free from the shock wave. Gendo Was about to get up until he found himself buried in ice. He struggled to free himself when he saw Shinji held the lance with a look of rage. The Ice held firm as Shinji continued his decent. Gendo could only watch as the replicated Lance of Longenis came down at his head. The weapon struck home with a sickening sound. Pure energy began to spew forth as Gendo and Melbu were sent back to hell. The shell that held Gendo exploded with great force. Asuka, Rei, and Touji were safe behind their AT fields but Shinji was right there and was caught in the blast. Shinji's last thought before the world went white was of the fun Christmas he had.

Light, all around him was light. He turned and looked every which way and found nothing. He looked down to find himself in his clothes but they were all white. "Am I alive or am I dead?"

"The answer to that is entirely up to you,"

Shinji turned to see the shop owner. He stood there in a tee shirt and jeans. "Mr. Magnus? What is going on?"

A smile crossed the man's face, "You were caught in the explosion when the body of Gendo Ikari and Melbu Frama exploded. I have kept a close eye on you for a while. I influenced events to spice up life in your normally hellish life. I brought the spirit and the Dragoons to your world. I knew your life was horrid, so I made it better,"

Shinji looked at the man for a moment, "So what you're telling me is that your god and you made my life better by making it more chaotic?"

Kami smiled, "Door prize for the young man in white. Your life would have continued on a downward spiral until you finally snapped, here see for your self,"

Shinji's Life as it would have been flashed through his mind. Touji as a cripple due to unit three. Asuka's mind rape, everything. Shinji dropped to his knees, clutching his head, "That... would have been my future?"

Kami nodded, "Yes, but now you have a family, friends, and a bright future. Question is, can you handle living?"

Shinji stood up straight, "If I didn't have the will to live, I would have let it all kill me by now. I will fight. I AM GOING TO LIVE SO HELP ME GOD!"

Kami glowed as disappeared. His voice came everywhere and nowhere, "So be it,"

Shinji awoke to find himself in the NERV infirmary. He moved and lightning shot through his body. His whole body was pain. Dr Akagi filled his view, "Welcome back Shinji, you had us all worried. You have many third degree burns, but you'll live. Someone up there must like you,"

Shinji laughed slightly, "Kami likes me,"

A week later Shinji returned home and continued to live his life. A few years later, he married Meru and had a son. They named him Magnus, in honor of a shop owner that helped them so much. The Spirits lost their glow as the souls finally passed on. Rose was cured of her curse. She began to age like everyone else until she died on August 9, 2035 at the age of 15,465. Lloyd watched over everyone with Tibris. Both laughing at the antics of the large extended family

And so the end of Dragoon Evangelion comes to a close.


End file.
